Tbag gets his b tch
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Michaels finally submits to become T bags new "plaything" SLASH-DONT LIKE DONT READ-U HAVE BEEN WARNED


Michael Scofeild, a young, handsome well educated situational engineer with a full life ahead of him, so why was he sitting alone in a prison cell of Fox River? Don't let the large tattoo on his back fool you, it may make him look like a bad ass, but if anyone talked to him their first impressions would automatically change. He was quiet, harmless, so again, why is he in jail?

Michael had been asking himself this lately. He couldn't believe how he threw his life away so easily for nothing! He planned on breaking his brother Lincoln Burrows out of the prison from the inside, the plan failed as soon as Michael's first week in the prison was up. Under high orders, Lincoln Burrows was relocated to a prison out of the state, its location unknown to anyone except the person who organised it.

So Michael sat on one of the courtyard benches, head in his hand looking straight at the ground. He sat there in a world of his own until an all too familiar sound of footsteps approached him. Michael looked up to see the sorry excuse of a man who stood in front of him who went by the name, T bag.

Michael knew what he was here for, for the last few weeks T bag had been interested in making Michael his personal 'Plaything'. Michael never gave in as he assumed he wouldn't be there for long. In fact, under that assumption Michael had just realised how many potential enemies he hade made in this prison. Too many. Michael was alone, anyone could get to him now with his brother gone. Prison guards had tightened their duties so he never had enough time to create his escape. He was stuck here to serve his sentence.

Sure enough, T bag asked him the same question as before, emphasising that this would be the last time he'd offer. Giving his victim eye contact the whole time, he pulled out his pocket as an agreement gesture. Michael actually considered this. It wasn't his first choice, but he made too many enemies that were ready to pounce, he needed protection, a way to escape from everyone else. Still thinking this, Michael stood up, giving the other "man" eye contact before saying "Deal". Michael began to walk, ready to follow T bag wherever.

"Ah Ah pretty boy" caleed T bag with his deep southern accent. Michael looked round, T bags hand still emphasising the pocket. Michael sighed, he knew from now this wasn't going to be easy, already regretting his decision. Taking a deep breath, Michael reached out and grabbed the pocket, waiting to follow T bag wherever he went. As they left the courtyard, Michael couldn't help feel protected, he saw all the other inmates look at him, losing interest now that he was protected by T bags group. Michael couldn't help but feel humiliated as he noticed more of the intiminating cell mates laugh at him and his choice. Michael didn't care, he didn't have to face this place by himself now, though he wasn't exactly happy with this choice.

Another week had passed now. Life in T bags group wasn't ideal for Michael. For starters he couldn't go anywere by himself, only were T bag went, and even at that he had to hold onto his pocket anytime they went anywhere. T bag also made up some lie about his previous cellmate, having the guards switch him with Michael. Michael wasn't by himself anytime. He truly was T bags bitch. What would his brother think of him? At least Michael got one thing wrong, he thought that T bag would 'do things' to him, sexual things, he was wrong. For now.

T bag had been in a weird mood all day, weird, surprising to Michael, he was, happy? Michael was even happier when he realised that his time in the showers was different to T bags. T Bag was out of their cell from 8pm for 20 minutes. Alone time at last. A night were T bag wasn't constantly calling to his gang about Michaels "cute" naked body in the showers. He'd be by himself for a night. Finally.

At 8.20pm on the dot, T bag appeared at the cell door in a towel, still dripping wet. Michaels shower time was now so another bonus, he didn't have to see T bag change. Michael spent a good half hour in the showers, any excuse to stay away from his new "master". Unfortunately, the guards forced him to finish up and escorted him back to his cell. Michael noticed a bed sheet draped beside the door. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe T bag was decorating. Lights were out before Michael even changed. Michael opened his drawer of the small cabinet in the cell he a T bag shared. He looked through it. Something wasn't right. His clothes, ruined? He held up what used to be a pair of track trousers, they were totally ripped. They were now a pair of really baggy short shorts. Even his underwear were ripped, completely useless. All his shirts, gone, all that was left was one white vest. Michael turned around at the sound of the sheet drape fall closed, clocking the view of the rest of the cells. As he turned, T bag was right in front of him. His hand reached out and pulled the towel around Michaels waist away. Michaels gut reaction was to crouch down and cover his manhood with his hands. Then came the southern accent again. "This isn't going to work with your hands like that".

Michael tried to speak before T bag slapped his hand across his face "Don't talk unless your spoken too bitch!"

Michel was scared. What the hell was going on here? Cheering came from the rest of the prison, laughing, screaming. They all knew what was about to happen, and now Michael did to. T bag bent Michael over the bottom bunk on their beds. Michael was shivering, scared, he'd never done anything like this before. Panicking, breathing loudly before letting out a painful cry from T bag sticking a finger into Michaels entrance.

Forcing it in and out for a few seconds before shoving another finger in. Michael let out another cry of pain, muffled in the sound of the other inmates screaming and cheering.

T bag pulled Michael around, not caring if he hurt his bitch. His fingers released from Michaels tight virgin hole. T bag shoved his hard cock into Michaels mouth.

Michael gagged. Not knowing what to do and all. This thing in his mouth, easily 7 or 8 inches. After minutes of constant gagging on the other mans manhood, Michael was pushed away and rearranged over the bed again. T bag knelt down to his bitches level and inserted his dick into his bitches ass. Taking no time for Michael to get used to it, it was enjoying his painful moans and shrikes too much.

It wasn't long until Michels moans of pain became gradually moans of pleasure. Though he didn't have much time to appreciate it as T bag came right into his bitches ass. Michael was left, panting, tears running down his face, and a sticky mess in his ass. T bag turned his back, and took out his lighter. Michels could just about pick up the smell of something burning . It was T bags chain around his neck. Before Michel could turn around a sharp, hot pain reacted on his hand. Michael screamed and T bag laughed before lifting the scalding chain away from Michaels hand.

"What the hell" Michael shouted.

"You're my bitch now" he looked down to the boys hand, "So don't forget".

The next morning, Michel was walking through the prison in his "new" clothes T bag had prepared last night. Michael never felt as humiliated in his life. He was limping past everyone, his ass throbbing. His "short shorts" did a terrible job of holding his manhood in, occasionally letting it slip down beside his leg. All the inmates slapped his throbbing ass as he went by, it too hanging out of the "short shorts". Maybe T bag was wrong, maybe Michael wasn't his bitch, looked like he was going to be every ones bitch. The strange thing was, Michaels didn't even care.


End file.
